Alicja Kruszewska
Alicja Kruszewska to główna bohaterka ''Przypadku Alicji K''. Świadoma własnej fikcyjności młoda dziewczyna, która została wymyślona przez potrzebę opowiedzenia fikcyjnej historii z fikcyjnymi bohaterami. Jest kobietą, ponieważ autor potrzebował postaci, z którą by się nie utożsamiał. BIOGRAFIA Tak naprawdę została stworzona jako fikcyjna postać 19 lutego 2017 i jest tego całkowicie świadoma. Po powstaniu przeszłości jej wszechświata, urodziła się w 1998 roku w Zygmuntonie. W latach 2005-2011 uczęszcza do podstawówki m.in. z Grzanką i Kiejstutem, w latach 2011-2014 do gimnazjum, a w latach 2014-2017 do liceum z Grzanką, Marcinem i Pawłem.W trzeciej klasie śni się jej proces powstawania, co zachwiewa jej wiarę we własne istnienie. Kolejne dni umacniają ją w tym przekonaniu, choć z całych sił stara się odnaleźć sposób na udowodnienie sobie własnego istnienia. We śnie kontaktują się z nią Gandalf i Cthulhu, którzy potwierdzają jej przypuszczenia i pokazują jej Czwartą Ścianę. Dowiaduje się o istnieniu świata realnego, a ta wiedza zarezerwowana jest tylko dla bogów, demonów i samoświadomych. Ostrzegają ją też o nadchodzącej wielkiej katastrofie, która zagraża temu światu. Alicji ciężko znieść tę trudną do przełknięcia wiedzę i testuje fundamenty raczkującego, fikcyjnego świata, naginając jego zasady i wreszcie przywołując powód potencjalnej katastrofy - siebie. Po dokładnym przypomnieniu sobie procesu kreacji decyduje o zakończeniu istnienia tego świata, jak również swojego życia. Dopiero kiedy poznała prawdziwą ciemność i pustkę, postanowiła, że nie ma innej drogi, jak odbudować ten świat i próbować w nim żyć. Zdaje maturę i kilka miesięcy później dostaje się na studia na kierunku chemii sądowej na Uniwersytecie im. Zygmunta Starego w Zygmuntonie, gdzie ma studiować do przynajmniej 2020. Na studiach poznaje nowych przyjaciół, m.in. Jagodę, Julię i Zofię. Wchodzi też w relację romantyczną z Amelią. W mieście zaczyna dochodzić do morderstw, a Zofia nieświadomie podpisuje pakt z demonem Belfegorem. By ją uratować, łączy siły z nieznajomą, tajemniczą Elizą, która zajmuje się magią. Gdy docierają na miejsce kultu demona, odnajdują tam znajomego studenta, Mikołaja, który przywołuje Belfegora i zostaje przez niego zabity. Belfegor atakuje Julię, a Alicja zostaje przeniesiona na ziemie Wielkich Przedwiecznych, gdzie czas płynie inaczej i ma się odbyć spotkanie bogów różnych panteonów. Alicja dowiaduje się nieco więcej o katastrofie, którą przepowiadają różne wyznania i każdy panteon stara się ją przekonać do poparcia ich sprawy w zamian za ofiarowanie jej mocy. Alicja dochodzi do wniosku, że nie będzie faworyzować żadnego z nich, a namówi ich do współpracy. Otrzymuje magiczną nić od słowiańskiej bogini Mokosz, którą po powrocie do lasu wykorzystuje do sparaliżowania Belfegora, którego odsyła do Piekła. Zimą jest świadkiem przybycia Elektry z przeszłości, która ostrzega ich przed zmianą, jaka zajdzie w Leonardzie, który po śmierci Mikołaja bardzo przytył. Po kilku miesiącach Grzance udaje się polepszyć jego stan, ale ten zakochuje się w niej i gdy w czerwcu Grzanka odmawia, Leonard je batonik i okazuje się, że chłopak był opętany przez demona obżarstwa Belzebuba. Alicja przybywa na miejsce walki z demonem, ale nie jest w stanie zrobić zbyt wiele. Dopiero wezwanie Cthulhu skutkuje. We śnie przybywa na ziemie Wielkich Przedwiecznych i odbywa terapię psychologiczną u Freuda i Psychologii, co ma pomóc jej w opanowaniu swoich umiejętności, by być gotową na przyjście kolejnych demonów. Próba wymazania zdarzenia z Belzebubem z pamięci mieszkańców Zygmuntonu kosztuje ją uszczerbek na zdrowiu. Przez jakiś czas jest chora. Na dzień przed Dniami Zygmuntonu zatruta przez Typa z brzoskwinią zamiast głowy Eliza wchodzi do pokoju Alicji, szukając u niej pomocy. Uświadamia jej, że jest w stanie ją uleczyć. Za pomocą dotyku Alicja neutralizuje truciznę i życzy sobie, żeby ci, którzy szukają Elizy, nie znaleźli jej. Po wszystkim Eliza prosi o przenocowanie jej. Rano przychodzi Amelia z lekami dla Alicji i widząc Elizę w jej łóżku, jest zazdrosna. Gdy jednak w grę wchodzi spisek i zagrożenie ludzi, jest gotowa wysłuchać tłumaczeń. Nie przestaje jednak odczuwać wobec Elizy niechęci. Okazuje się, że Dni Miasta, na których odbędzie się promocja Produktu, mają miejsce nieopodal pola, na którym grasuje południca. Eliza, Alicja i Amelia docierają na miejsce. Rozdzielają się, Eliza, do której dołącza Jagoda i Oskar, szuka południcy, a Amelia z Alicją chcą się zająć kwestią Produktu. Sprzedawcy dają się przekonać do sprawdzenia zawartości przypadkowego Produktu i okazuje się, że jest wadliwy. Alicja jednak nie jest usatysfakcjonowana, ponieważ wyczułaby, gdyby w tych Produktach było coś piekielnego. Dochodzi do wniosku, że zostali oszukani. Okazuje się, że południca była przodkinią Alicji, malarką Jagną Kruszewską. Południca demaskuje i atakuje szefa fabryki Produktu - demona chciwości Mammona. Podczas walki Typa z brzoskwinią zamiast głowy z Elizą, przywołuje on deszcz meteorów. Alicja dochodzi do wniosku, że jest w stanie wykorzystać to przeciwko niemu, co skutkuje śmiercią maga. Wydarzenia obserwują ludzie z okien i nagrywają telefonami, zatem wszystko się wydaje opinii publicznej. Z tym argumentem Eliza i Alicja idą do Mammona, by udowodnić mu, że dalsza walka nie ma już sensu, a ten nie może zniszczyć miasta, bo zainterweniowaliby bogowie i skończyłby jak Belzebub po walce z Cthulhu. Alicja rozkazuje Mammonowi wracać do piekła, ten gasi ją, mówiąc, że nie może mu rozkazywać nawet jeśli jest samoświadoma. Mammon odchodzi. Południca zostaje wyzwolona. W sierpniu Alicja, Grzanka, Amelia, Jagoda, Oskar, Zofia i Kacper wybierają się nad Jezioro Bestii... OSOBOWOŚĆ Alicja sprawia wrażenie spokojnej, a pod maską ironii i cynizmu kryje głębokie zwątpienie w siebie, smutek i żal. Cierpi na depresję, koszmary i jest skłonna do samookaleczeń. Czuje się gorsza od innych i ma problem z relacjami międzyludzkimi. Kiedy jednak w grę wchodzi ochrona innych, potrafi być stanowcza i pewna. Pracuje nad sobą i stara się wyjść ze swojego stanu. W trio samoświadomych reprezentuje ego. WYGLĄD Ma ciemnorude włosy, jest dość wysoka. Nosi koszulki metalowych zespołów, ciemne spodnie i doczepiane rękawy, pod którymi kryje blizny. RELACJE Najlepszą przyjaciółką Alicji jest Grzanka, spędza też wiele czasu z jej siostrą, Elektrą. Przyjaźni się również z Jagodą, Zofią i Julią. Jest w romantycznej relacji z Amelią. UMIEJĘTNOŚCI * jako samoświadoma potrafi wpływać na fundamenty rzeczywistości i naginać ją wedle własnej woli. * świadomy sen - podczas snu zachowuje świadomość i potrafi stabilnie utrzymać się w rzeczywistości sennej przez długi czas * wezwanie Cthulhu (ograniczone) (#472/473 w Zygmuntonie) * wpływanie na pamięć fikcyjnych postaci (#482 na mieszkańcach Zygmuntonu) * uzdrowienie (w #507 leczy zatrucie Elizy, a w #524 oparzenia Amelii i swoje) * manipulacja cudzą magią (#522 przeciwko Typowi z Brzoskwinią Zamiast Głowy). ARTEFAKTY * Nić Mokosz - Alicja dostała ją po szkoleniu na ziemiach Wielkich Przedwiecznych. Wykorzystała ją przeciwko Belfegorowi i Lewiatanowi. * Sierp Południcy - Alicja dostała ją po uwolnieniu południcy. Może sprowadzać wysokie ciepło na dany obszar. WALKA Nie walczy bezpośrednio, stosuje artefakty i umiejętności. * pokonała i odesłała do Piekła Belfegora, demona lenistwa; * przyczyniła się do śmierci Typa z Brzoskwinią Zamiast Głowy, wykorzystując jego magię przeciwko niemu. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy przyczyniła się do czyjejś śmierci; * zniszczyła żywiołaka ognia, nakierowując na niego atak żywiołaka ziemi, co zepchnęło go do wody. RODOWÓD Jagna Kruszewska (1492-1523) Mikołaj Kruszewski (1515-1559) Elżbieta Kruszewska (1537-1573) Katarzyna Kruszewska (1563-1598) Filip Kruszewski (1587-1660) Stanisław Kruszewski (1606-1656) Andrzej Kruszewski (1624-1681) Wojciech Kruszewski (1641-1685) Hope Kruszewski (1660-1716) Grace Kruszewski (1684-1736) Józef Kruszewski (1707-1750) Marianna Kruszewska (1729-1778) Jerzy Kruszewski (1750-1802) Piotr Kruszewski (1773-1815) Antoni Kruszewski (1790-1830) Maria Kruszewska (1813-1872) Jakub Kruszewski (1833-1893) Jan Kruszewski (1868-1950) Władysław Kruszewski (1878-1917) Tadeusz Kruszewski (1900-1963) Andrzej II Kruszewski (1918-1974) Ewa Kruszewska (1939-2014) Mirosława Kruszewska (1967-teraz) Alicja Kruszewska (1998-teraz) Kategoria:Postacie z komiksu Kategoria:Postacie z opowiadania Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Zygmuntonu Kategoria:Samoświadomi Kategoria:Rodzina Kruszewskich